goettlich_trilogiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Revolution
Revolution ist einer von Helen's Songs, der im dritten Teil Göttlich verliebt veröffentlicht wurde. Der Text und die Musik wurden 2012 von The German Wahnsinn Team geschrieben und von DemiGoddess gesungen. Text 300px Remember the days when you feel weak Butterflies with iron wings Out of the sky smashed on the ground So depressed what future will bring Treasures you found were treasures you lost A heart just filled with rust But inside your head there is a voice Shows you the way, gives you a choice And it talks to you, talks to you Are you ready for a revolution Revolution will come Are you ready for a revelation The solution is here Are you ready for a revolution Are you ready... Now here I am newborn and free I am in peace and believe in me I cross the lines, circles and signs And I grow stronger and stronger through the time Are you ready for a revolution Are you ready... Are you ready for a revolution Revolution will come Are you ready for a revelation The solution is here Are you ready for a revolution Revolution will come Are you ready for a revelation The solution is here Stop the dreaming, trust your feeling Scream out loud Stop the dreaming, trust your feeling Loud and Proud There is nothing to lose in the end Are you ready... Are you ready for a revolution Revolution will come Are you ready for a revelation The solution is here Are you ready for a revolution Revolution will come Are you ready for a revelation The solution is here Freie Übersetzung Erinner dich an die Tage an denen du dich schwach fühlst Schmetterlinge mit eisernen Flügeln Aus dem Himmel krachen zu Boden So depremiert über das was die Zukunft bringt Schätze die du findest sind Schätze die du verloren hast Ein Herz gefüllt mit Rost Aber in deinem Kopf ist eine Stimme Zeigt dir den Weg, gibt dir eine Wahl Und sie spricht zu dir, spricht zu dir Bist du bereit für eine Revolution Die Revolution wird kommen Bist du bereit für eine Enthüllung Die Lösung ist hier Bist du bereit für eine Revolution Bist du bereit... Jetzt bin ich hier, neugeboren und frei Ich in Frieden mit mir selbst und glaube an mich Ich überschreite Linien, Kreise und Zeichen Und ich werde stärker und stärker mit der Zeit Bist du bereit für eine Revolution Bist du bereit... Bist du bereit für eine Revolution Die Revolution wird kommen Bist du bereit für eine Enthüllung Die Lösung ist hier Bist du bereit für eine Revolution Die Revolution wird kommen Bist du bereit für eine Enthüllung Die Lösung ist hier Hör auf zu träumen, glaube deinen Gefühlen Schrei laut Hör auf zu träumen, glaube deinen Gefühlen Laut und Stolz Am Ende gibt es nichts zu verlieren Bist du bereit... Bist du bereit für eine Revolution Die Revolution wird kommen Bist du bereit für eine Enthüllung Die Lösung ist hier Bist du bereit für eine Revolution Die Revolution wird kommen Bist du bereit für eine Enthüllung Die Lösung ist hier Kategorie:Helen's Songs